


Witch Hunt

by Susimau



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Romance, Body Horror, Character Death, Coworkers to lovers, Demons, Happy Halloween, M/M, Part of a Collection, Slight horror, Title based on a Game, Witch Hunting, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Yunho's home is being haunted by undead creatures. It's his job to kill them with the help of a powerful witch. A witch that seems to be falling in love with him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugarungus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/gifts).



Yunho knew he had fucked up royally.

His right shoulder throbbed with dull pain as he forced his protesting muscles to feel over his belt in a hasty search for his equipment. His fingers shook, and he had to put the butt of his birch-stock muzzleloader down on the wet grass at his feet to balance. His movements were sluggish due to the nasty gash on his shoulder and curses slipped over his lips as he tried to reload his weapon without losing sight of his prey.

She was still up there, still resisting with movements that flowed like liquid as she twisted and climbed through the treetops. Her maniac giggles filled the air as she knew herself safe from the hunter. Yunho prayed to every god in the skies that she would not settle down to cast another spell on him anytime soon.

However, just as he finally started pouring the little bag with black powder into the muzzle of his loyal rifle, her giggles stopped. Instead, an eerie and foreboding murmuring started as she called out to whatever dark creatures that aided her. Yunho's shoulder reminded him of the pain her magic could cause, and he panicked. He tried to force his hands to hurry up without spilling any of his precious gunpowder.

The adrenaline in his veins handicapped him rather than helping. While it heightened his senses, it made his movements frantic and jerky. He nearly spilt a good load of the powder. When he was finally done he reached for the wadding and hurriedly stuffed it inside, too.

Before he could reach for a bullet, her screech warned him of another attack, making him tense.

This time, it was a ball of fire that sprouted from her cursed fingers. Typical and easy, yet as deadly as it could get in a forest. Yunho threw his body out of the way to dodge it, fingers fumbling again.

He did not see the second one coming.

Only when he already felt the heat of the flames hungrily licking at his face, he instinctually twisted away. This time, he slipped in the process and landed on the bloodied and wet grass with a thump. His shoulder flared up with new agony as it roughly took his fall.

Heaving for breath, Yunho felt the muzzle of his rifle to check if the contents had slipped out. Thankfully it was still secure, and as soon as he stumbled back to his feet, Yunho took up his task again. Finally, he managed to get the ramrod to push the bullet inside just when his eyes settled on the shimmery white dress the witch was wearing.

He had hit her once, and her black blood still seeped into the fabric at her side. Yunho aimed for the head the next time he cocked his gun.

Her slightly swaying form had stopped giggling and was staring intently right now. She was going left and right in a hypnotising, almost lulling way. Yunho furrowed his brow and gritted his jaw to stay focused.

Then, he pulled the trigger.

The witch gave a resounding screech that made every single hair on Yunhos's body stand on end. However, as soon as the bullet hit her, she quietened immediately. Yunho waited with bated breath, his fingers ready to shoot again.

Slowly, his blood seeped into his clothes.

Then, the witch finally fell out of her hiding space. Like a sack of potatoes, she hit the ground, lifeless.

Yunho let go of his tension in relief.

Thank God.

He walked over slower than he usually would. He had not yet put his rifle down and also kept one hand on his sabre in case she would suddenly jump up onto her feet.  
However, as he rolled her over gingerly with his foot, he found that her dark eyes were wide and dead. Her black tongue was hanging out of her fouling mouth lifelessly.

The bullet wound was right between her eyes, spotting her ashen face with black blood.

Alleviated, Yunho slung the rifle back over his shoulder and made the sign of a cross.

Then, he got to work in binding her form into a bundle. He did not mind her blood staining his hands black.

Yeosang might get less angry at him if he brought him the body to work with.

-

Yeosang was furious.

Yunho had barely shuffled into the dim cave that Yeosang called his home and working place when the sorcerer already exploded. With the colourful pearls and feathers that were woven into his blond hair flying, he whipped around to stare the hunter down icily. The shadows painted around his eyes seemed to darken his expression even more as his gaze settled on poor Yunho.

The human did not even try to search for an excuse. Instead, he gave a distorted smile and dropped the corpse of the witch on the ground with a sickening squelch. He leaned his weapons against the wall next to him, dodging the strings of animal bones that dangled from the ceiling. Better not disturb the hexes that held this whole place together. Yunho was not too keen on suddenly summoning some mighty demon that ate him just because he brushed off a protection spell.

"What the hell happened?!" The angry hiss of the sorcerer sounded harsh in Yunho's head. He rubbed his shoulder as he stood back up and turned to look at Yeosang. His smaller frame was decorated by the shadow of flames dancing over his body that originated from the large fire in the back of the little cave. He looked intimidating like this, and his golden eyes appeared like molten metal with how they glinted.

"Minor difficulties. I'll be fine." Like always. Yunho was always fine.

Yeosang stared at him, seething for a moment. When he snapped into action, Yunho nearly flinched. They had been partners for nearly a year but the sinister sorcerer and the sulphur-smelling cloud of darkness that surrounded his entire being tended to unsettle Yunho anyway. His human instincts were wary around the tattoed mage.

However, Yeosang just reached out his black hands towards the shaky table next to Yunho. He began searching through the pile of odd objects that had accumulated on there with time constantly passing. The hunter wondered how the table hadn't broken yet under its load. The answer was magic, probably, as always.

Yeosang's loose clothes fluttered around him as he whipped around to face Yunho once more. Yunho tried to give him his most brilliant smile, knowing it would make his friend scoff and calm down soon.

And scoff, Yeosang did. Then, he pressed Yunho down on a chair by his injured shoulder.

Yunho grimaced, but he figured he deserved that. Yeosang had told him that his supplies were scarce and Yunho's hurt disrupted the energies of this place. Despite those warnings, however, Yunho continued to return from his missions in some sort of pain. His apologies only got him so far. At least, the furious sorcerer had refrained from burning Yunho to ashes for revenge.

Yunho was left with no choice but to allow Yeosang to sink down on his lap. The sorcerer did so with both of his legs on one side while his hands already impatiently ripped open the burnt and holey shirt that Yunho was wearing. There was not much to save there anyway.

His burnt flesh carried a smell potent enough that Yunho's stomach twisted. There was nothing enjoyable about the bloodied and partly scarred flesh, but Yeosang still gave a nearly appreciative hum. He probably considered eating Yunho again. That would not be the first time.

"You deserved that, bastard. I told you not to go after her. Her beast was already troubling enough for you and tired you out completely. Just why did you have to go that far?!"

Yeosang angrily slapped a rag down on Yunho's shoulder, making him wince. When he tried to reach out and pull Yeosang's fingers away, the sorcerer hissed at him like a cat and slapped Yunho's hands off. Sighing, Yunho put his hands on Yeosang's hips instead, steadying him.

The smaller man jolted as if electrified but cleared his throat right after. Worried, Yunho searched for any signs of injuries on the bits of skin he saw but came up empty. Sometimes the magic, or the creatures Yeosang dealt with hurt him. Coming home to a sorcerer in pain was never a pleasure.

"I was already so close. We have been hunting her for so long, so I thought-"

"No! Yunho, no! If thinking gets you here, hurt and bloodied with your agonised mind screaming at me to make it better, then stop thinking! Obviously, you're not very good at it."

A stab of pain that had nothing to do with his actual wounds pierced Yunho's chest. When Yeosang reached out again to press some gauze on the injury, Yunho caught his hand gently. His fingers wrapped around Yeosang's bony wrist, holding it away from him.

"Hey. Slow down a bit. What is bothering you? I got rid of a huge threat, and my injuries are minor compared to others I've had. Is there anything you aren't telling me?"

Even when Yunho stared at Yeosang sternly, the sorcerer only stubbornly looked away. He freed his hand but did not try to reach out again either. Yunho's stinky flesh continued poisoning the air.

"Did she put a curse on me? Or you? Did you hurt yourself while looking after me? Yeosang, I saw you flinch earlier, so if there is anything that you-"

"You're doing it again." Yeosang interrupted him through grit teeth.

Confused, Yunho blinked up at him, still perched in the Yunho's lap like a princess.

"What?"

"Thinking."

With that, Yeosang rose and took his warmth with him. Yunho remained.

"Clean up and then get out of here. It will take me some time to take her apart, so don't appear for a while. I'll notify you of your next mission after you've fully healed. And next time, Yunho, I expect you to listen to me."

He leaned down to grab the witch and stomped off into the back with a trail of blood following him darkly. Yunho was left no time to react, so he only stayed there, his heart a little broken.

Yeosang wasn't so harsh on him, usually. They had been through worse, and he had nodded it off. Yunho had not expected this, and now that he got sent away he felt terrible.

Where had he gone wrong? He didn't mean to anger Yeosang. They were a team, after all.

Now that his heart hurt, his shoulder seemed to burn even more. He needed to make sure the wound was clean and patched up; then he would leave. Maybe he would find his mistake later and be able to apologise.

With the corners of his mouth turned downwards, Yunho fixed his wound himself. It was difficult to reach and missing the soothing spells Yeosang usually put on him, but he would make it. It had been his mistake to go after her, in the end. He had gone and gotten himself hurt.

After he finished, Yunho put on a spare shirt he kept here for these exact purposes and then went home. His journey back to his house had seldomly seemed as long and lonely.

-

Yunho was staring at the ceiling. The dark wooden boards above his head had exactly eight nails each, and there were twenty-one boards. There were over a hundred nails in his ceiling.

Yeosang still had not reached out to him.

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident with the witch. Yunho's body had healed completely, but his heart had yet to mend itself. The sudden betrayal of the sorcerer hurt Yunho more than he dared to admit and every day he went to sleep without hearing from Yeosang made it worse.

Yunho could not take it anymore.

That day, he took his flint and bags and jogged downstairs. He barely greeted Hongjoong behind the counter of the inn he lived in, before already running out and over to the stables.

As he saddled his horse in record speed, the stable boy looked up at him curiously. As usual, he spent his mornings stacking hay, and the commotion had him interrupt his work to squint at the hurried human. A frown darkened his face.

"Is there any trouble, Yunho? Do you need me to run to the silversmith for you?"

Yunho pulled the straps around his saddlebag shut. His movements were jerky.

"No, no... I'm just going to see Yeosang."

San narrowed his eyes.

"And that means no trouble this time? It usually does."

Yunho gave him a fleeting smile that resembled a grimace more than anything else.

"I promise. I just have personal issues with him."

San perked up from leaning on the handle of his pitchfork lazily. Now, he seemed interested.

"Oh? Then-"

"San." Yunho led his majestic black shire horse out of the barn and into their grey, boring village. Drizzeling rain tickled his cheeks. His pleading tone reached its goal.

"Later, got it. Have a good trip and don't get caught up with any demons on your way. I'll tell Hongjoong in case anybody asks for you."

Yunho climbed atop his horse and adjusted his weapons so he could sit comfortably. He tipped his hat for San.

"Thanks. See you later."

The stable boy waved him off, so Yunho urged his horse to hurry into the dark woods. She had long since stopped fearing the creepy and whispering trees that surrounded their whole cursed home. Yunho tried to not squint into the shadows too hard, not wanting to irk them into coming alive. Instead, he focused on the gravel road right ahead that led him deeper into the dangerous forest.

Yunho found the carcass of a horse not too far from the village. Originally, he had wanted to pass it without further inspecting its guts that were spilt all over the wet earth. However, when he noticed the crest of their local post station on the blood-stained saddlebag, he slowed his horse with a sigh. He dismounted with a smooth movement and unsheathed his sabre before his feet had even hit the ground.

His eyes were wide open and alert as he spied out the nearby woods. As it seemed, the corpse had been lying here for quite some time and attracting flies. The exposed insides of the animal had already started rotting and exuded a sickening smell of death that made Yunho's stomach twist.

With his sword, he cut off the bag from the corpse. The rider was nowhere in sight, and Yunho could safely assume that any help would be too late in these woods. Hurriedly, he fastened the bag on his own horse. He would distribute the town's mail as soon as he returned. Given the circumstances, he might also volunteer to relay the news of the courier's death to the family.

His shire nervously flicked her ears as he mounted her again. With a gentle pat on her muscular neck, Yunho urged her to pick up the pace. Together they flew through the dark night while the cool winds breathed down on Yunho's neck as if they were seconds away from snapping right through it at any times. Icy shivers were their only companion all through their journey.

Yunho forced himself not to look over his shoulder. The demons that followed him were only waiting for him to do that but they would leave him alone if he ignored them for long enough.

The trees seemed to move on their own accord. They whispered and giggled sinisterly with each other as they pointed their gnarly fingers at Yunho.

Sweat drenched his whole back when he finally reached Yeosang's home. It was about two hours worth a ride away from Yunho's little village and hidden deep in the forest. When Yunho spotted the roots of the fallen tree above his cave that pointed in the sky like the legs of a massive spider, he breathed a sigh of relief. Despite being a hunter he still feared the woods like any sane human would.

Yeosang, of course, was neither sane nor a human.

So, when Yunho had finished bringing his horse into the secluded corner outside the cave of the sorcerer that would protect her life with powerful spells, he didn't hesitate to barge right in.

His stomach had been in knots all the way here with worry and anxiety. He had feared for Yeosang to either have forgotten about him or gotten into trouble. If something bad had happened to the sorcerer, Yunho wouldn't forgive himself.

However, as he stormed into the cave as if hunted by the dogs of hell, he quickly found himself faced with a very much annoyed Yeosang. His beauty was terrifying when he whipped around with flashing eyes just as he had last time.

Yunho didn't falter in his steps. He crashed against the other man like a tidal wave and wrapped his arms around his surprisingly small and lithe body. He had never considered Yeosang small before since the man was a vessel of so much raw power, but now, having him in his arms, Yunho was painfully aware. He also expected the mighty man to be less than thrilled at the sudden hug, but again, he found himself surprised.

As if his anger had vanished, Yeosang got stuck with breathing. Confused, he stayed where he was, not reacting to the surprise embrace.

"Yunho?"

His voice was quiet and clearly concerned. It prompted Yunho to squish the man even stronger against his heaving chest. With the adrenaline cooling down, he felt chilly out in the wintery air, and Yeosang offered warmth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yeosang. I made a mistake."

Yeosang seemed entirely overwhelmed, but he finally reacted by lifting his hands to settle on Yunho's hips carefully. Their touch was gentle and didn't push Yunho away despite his expectations. They also didn't pull him closer, though, they just rested. Yunho decided it was a good middle ground.

"You did?"

Perplexed, Yunho leaned his head back to glance down at the man. Yeosang stared back just as lost.

"I didn't?"

"You didn't sound as if you did last time."

Sighing, Yunho pulled him back in until Yeosang's head dropped onto his shoulder by default. Yunho felt some feathers and soft locks of hair tickle his chin.

"I completely misunderstood. I thought you were angry with me when really, you were just worried."

Yeosang froze in his arms, his muscles locking up. Now, his grip appeared cramped and needlessly hard on Yunho's sides. Comfortingly, Yunho rubbed his back.

"Huh? I never said that-"

"Of course not. You expected me to know."

At that, a thick silence stretched between the two of them. Yeosang didn't seem to be able to find any words, and Yunho still revelled in the feeling of having Yeosang wrapped in his arms. He did not expect the two of them to ever end up here after years of working together, but he would not complain.

"I did not. Yunho, I-"

Waiting, Yunho spent his time soaking up the feeling of Yeosang. Even the penetrating smell of coal and sulphur that clung to him did not repel Yunho.

However, Yeosang fell silent. He had no words left to say.

Somewhere outside in the distance, the lonely call of an owl sounded. Yunho knew not to trust their deceptive screams. They usually worked together with more aggressive predators that would give them the leftovers of their brutally slaughtered meal for a successful trick.

Yunho splayed his hands over Yeosang's hips, and the man let him, shuddering at the touch. Yunho found him leaning further in just the barest bit, arching his back to be closer. The sweetness of this newfound knowledge made Yunho chuckle inwardly. His chest vibrated against Yeosang's face.

"How long has it been? You never told me."

Yeosang buried his head in Yunho's shoulder, pouting. He seemed desperate to hide from the interrogation but answered nonetheless with a quiet and muffled voice.

"Not too long. It made no sense telling you when the reason for my worry wouldn't change."

When Yunho began drawing little circles into Yeosang's hips using his thumbs, the man squirmed adorably in his arms. Yunho nearly cooed at his sensitivity.

"Is it my job?"

"While you were still crushing on Seonghwa, didn't you say that you would hate it if he was a hunter? Nobody likes seeing the person they love hurt."

Yunho had to agree with that. Seonghwa had been lucky. As the major's son, there was no need for him to be put in the woods risking his life every day. He could stay back and do accountings. The people that died under the vicious claws of the living dead that roamed the forests were people like Yunho. People that would not be missed.

"I see. I figured it out too late. I would have been more careful had I known, Yeosangie." The name slipped over Yunho's lips without him allowing it to. It was too natural, too familiar in this situation. Yunho bit his lip.

"But would you have felt the same? If I had told you?"

Yunho's heart felt as if grabbed by an icy fist, squeezing and stealing his breath. During the whole year hunting with Yeosang, he had not once expected to fall for him or the other way around. They had only ever been partners, not lovers.

"No. Not until now. But I can learn."

Yeosang gave an understanding hum. He was still so small, so vulnerable. If Yunho had wanted to get the bounty the major had put on the sorcerer's head, this would have been the perfect moment to collect it.

But he had no need for that. Yeosang deserved to live even when there was dark magic running through his veins.

A long silence stretched between them. For a while, they just stood there wrapped around each other. Despite night gradually sinking down on them like a blanket of horror and the forest coming to life with groans and screams of the undead, they remained calm. Yeosang's magic wove a protective spell around them that seemed like home.

When Yeosang spoke again, the darkness had already thickened to the extent of near blackness. The pale light of the moon would not reach them this far in the forest, maybe not even dare to try. The shadows that the purple fire threw flickered over Yeosang's hair as if they were dancing.

"I won't ask you to change your job. I know you can't. But please, Yunho, please be safer from now on. No more missions where I can't see you. No more pain."

"Why don't we go together?"

Yeosang lifted his head to look at Yunho with a frown etched into his features. Patiently, Yunho continued with his circles.

"Yunho, I told you I couldn't. I summon things and do spells from a distance, but I can't- I can't fight."

"You can learn, can't you? We can search for spellbooks together. I'm sure that within a short amount of time, you would be able to exterminate the enemies yourself," Yunho murmured softly.

"Even then... I'm in danger, Yunho. And you would be, too, if people found out about this. They would kill me and hang you for witchcraft." Sulking, Yeosang cuddled back up into him. Yunho caught his weight effortlessly.

"Not if I got you a Document of Citizenship."

With a soft gasp, Yeosang stepped back from Yunho. His warmth left all too quickly. The sorcerer looked defensive now. Defensive, and close to snarling as the fire gave him a fierce expression.

"It's a bad idea." The refusal came harsh and decisive, not leaving an option to argue. Yunho winced.

"No, let me try. If it works, let's hunt together. And if it doesn't, I will leave the village and come live with you. If we are planning to be in love, I don't want this barrier between the two of us. We will stand on the same side."

It was an ultimatum. Yunho knew it was much to ask and it would need for a big change to happen in one of their lives, but he was ready. He would love Yeosang, but he would not risk losing him to the authorities. Yeosang knew that it was the same thing that he asked of Yunho. A sacrifice.

Yeosang gave a long-suffering sigh. His face was less than pleased, but his eyes were gentle.

"Fine, ask them, then. Tell me what they replied as soon as possible. I will know if you are in danger, and if they refuse, I will prepare for us to leave."

Yunho nodded sincerely. He adjusted his weapons before standing up straight and squaring his shoulders.

"I will. I will hurry and come back to you as soon as possible. Tell me if there are any more hunts you need my help with."

"I won't. The next hunt will either have the two of us going together or not at all. Return with good news."

Yunho nodded and then saluted seriously.

"Understood. I shall travel like the winds."

-

"You aren't seriously asking me of this right now, Yunho. A witch? I can overlook you working with him, and I can cover up for you in case anybody asks. But Yunho-"

"I will leave, Mister Park! There is nothing to discuss. I'm asking what I'm asking, and if I can't possibly get it, this conversation is already over!"

With his chest heaving, Yunho stared at the major. The man looked impeccable and oddly out of place with his tailored suit and greying hair that was slicked back neatly. Yunho could see some similarities between Seonghwa's features and his that he knew Seonghwa found infuriating.

Distressed, the man looked around before falling onto his chair. The table between the two of them was a welcome barrier that gave a sense of security to Yunho.

"Listen, boy. You know you are already putting yourself in danger by associating with him, yet I turn a blind eye. The townsfolk would have long since killed you if they knew."

Yunho listened to the words he had ingrained in his head anyway. He had heard them countless times.

"Which is why I will leave. We will either change things, or I will go. I don't want to put him in any danger."

They had a long stare-off that had the major rubbing the bridge of his nose. When he dropped his head next time, Yunho already straightened his back, ready to leave.

However, too soon the doors to the room burst open to reveal Seonghwa. The dark-haired man moved sluggishly and without regard for his own health as he stumbled over. Yunho noticed the haunted look in his eyes first; then he saw the blood he was splattered with.

Immediately, he put his hand on his sword, expecting a creature to lunge at the man's back.

Before he could, however, Seonghwa threw himself into Yunho's arms. Yunho was used to his form pressed up against him, even in far more inappropriate ways, but for once he didn't melt into the other man. His hands kept flittering around Seonghwa's body in a search for injuries.

"Seonghwa! What is going on?!"

"The church, something is in the church! It got Wooyoung!"

A creature had entered their sacred grounds. Not only was it a being more powerful than the protective spells surrounding the village, but also greater than God's grace. And now, it had gotten their most precious choir boy.

With a curse, Yunho already ripped his loaded rifle off his shoulder when he remembered his promise. No more hunts if not with Yeosang. He froze right where he was pressed against Seonghwa, not moving an inch.

The major slammed his hands down on the table aggressively.

"Yunho! Whatever it is, it has infiltrated our very heart! You have to work with us!"

There was no reason to hesitate. The lives of the whole village had far more weight than the promise with Yeosang. Yet, Yunho found himself overwhelmed by the pressure of having to make a decision.

"I will get you your damned document! But there is nothing left for you to gain citizenship of if you don't move right now!"

That finally ripped Yunho away from his spot. He gently pushed Seonghwa aside before running out of the townhall. He found himself in the yard that was filled with screaming and distraught people. Bodies littered the ground, some in pools of their own blood and others pushed aside but the panicked townspeople.

Yunho sprinted over to the wide-open gates of the church that were covered in blood. The sight could not deter Yunho, so he ran right in with his rifle prepared.

Whatever it exactly was that had infiltrated their little village was right in the middle of the room. It was kneeling over the remains of somebody and in the midst of ripping their guts from their open stomach. Yunho tried not to look too closely at the open ribcage that was unnaturally twisted and broken. Instead, he lifted his muzzleloader and fired.

A thick cloud of smoke rose around the muzzle of his rifle, temporarily blinding him as Yunho hurried to reload before even bothering to check if he had hit his goal. A single shot would not be able to kill this creature.

However, before he got the opportunity to fire again, the creature already descended upon him. With the speed of lightning, it crossed the little church. In the moment of it lunging Yunho could see where he had hit its rotting and peeling flesh. The next second a clawed appendage came down on Yunho.

Burning pain followed the three deep gashes that ripped through his chest. Like liquid fire, it travelled through his torso and made Yunho grit his teeth. He had been hit where his past injury had not entirely healed yet, and the fresh wound made it all the worse.

Stumbling back, Yunho used his good arm to drop the rifle and reach for his pistol instead. When the horned creature attacked again, he was ready to stumble back and shoot through its side.

The recoil made his whole chest jerk and flare up with agony. Yunho bit back a tortured scream as he dropped the pistol also, not having time to reload.

His enemy was hissing and gritting its bloodied teeth at him, looking like a spawn right from hell. The hit had slightly slowed it, but it was mostly even angrier. Yunho used the distraction to pull his sword and slash it over the creatures knees in a desperate attempt to weaken it.

The next moment, he found himself slammed to the ground by a force that was far greater than anything he had ever encountered before. It was stronger than any werewolf or ghoul he usually fought, and far more powerful than he would have expected from the rather thin appearance of this particular demon.

Yunho landed on his back roughly and with the pain nearly numbing him. Yet, he managed to lift his arms over his head protectively when the beast rose its claws again with a resounding screech.

More pain, more blood that trickled down Yunho's arm. He nearly dropped the sword.

Yunho felt entirely too helpless. He didn't have his silver bullets, could barely lift his sword and any kick or punch he landed was weak against the steely body of his opponent. He expected the next hit to be the last one. In no way was he as a human equipped to fight this creature.

Instead of one last hit, however, a deafening crash broke the silence in the next moment. It echoed against the walls of the church with mighty volume, and Yunho had to press his slippery hands against his ears to protect them from bursting.

His eyes were squeezed shut when it ended, and he found himself blinking not knowing when he had closed them.

His enemy was gone. It had been reduced to a pile of burning flesh several meters away from him as it returned to whatever hell it had crawled out of.

Numb, Yunho laid on the ground.

The deafening silence that wrapped around him felt like an aiding potion. It calmed him immensely as he breathed flat breaths so he wouldn't strain himself.

Soon, it got loud again.

People were curiously filing into the church to see what had happened there and found the danger exiled. It prompted them to run over, and soon Yunho found himself half-unconsciously hanging in Mingi's arms as the man carried him to their doctor Jongho. He was yelling a lot, but Yunho was at peace. He barely heard him anyway.

-

The next time Yunho awoke, Seonghwa was next to him. He was watching Yunho closely enough that his expression immediately brightened when their eyes met. Yunho managed a soft smile at seeing the man safe.

"Yunho! I'm so glad; we were all worried sick!"

It took him a second to speak, but after wetting his lips, Yunho managed to croak out a few words.

"What happened out there, Hwa? I- I didn't kill it."

Seonghwa pulled his chair closer to Yunho's bed, so he could help him sit up against his pillows. Yunho did so with a groan, all of his movements restricted by the fresh bandages that crossed over his chest and shoulder.

"A bolt of lightning hit the church. I saw it from outside; it went directly in the cross above. Despite everything, the building didn't burn! It hit only the creature! It was God's grace that saved you!"

Seonghwa did a cross. Yunho nodded slowly. His mind and limbs were still heavy with sleep.

"My dad gave me this for you. He's not in town at the moment, but he wants to see you as soon as he's back. It seemed important."

The man leaned down to reach into his bag. As he resurfaced, he seriously held out a rolled-up piece of paper that was kept close by the sigil of their town.

An important document, clearly.

Yunho gasped quietly.

"That- Yeosang! I need to go!" All excited, he pushed his blankets back even as Seonghwa smiled a pained smile. He was not satisfied with this development, but he knew not to stop Yunho.

"I'll take care of things around here. Take all the time you need."

Yunho struggled to put on his boots and a shirt for an embarrassingly long time, but Seonghwa did not comment on it. Instead, he brought Yunho's weapons to him and also called for San to ready his mare.

By the time Yunho was finally atop his horse, a dully throbbing pain had spread through his upper body. Riding was an ongoing torture for his irritatied condition, but Yunho didn't mind. With his pistol in his hand, he hurried through the nightly forest.

The thick fog that accompanied him was a blessing as much as it was usually a nuisance. This time, it hid him and the nervous neighs of his horse. Tonight, it seemed less scary and sinister, though, since Yunho knew what the future held. 

In record time, Yunho reached Yeosang's home and stumbled right inside. His legs nearly gave out, and he had to support himself by leaning against a wall, but his shaky smile was triumphant anyways.

When his eyes crossed with Yeosang's from where he was sitting on his bed and feeding one of his loyal ravens, he felt calm.

Yeosang not so much.

"Yunho. I thought you... Weren't coming back."

Yunho flinched at the hurt in his voice. As he got closer, more pain stabbed into him. He swayed dangerously, feeling too hot in the cool night air.

"I'm sorry, Yeosang. I got caught up, and-"

Suddenly, Yeosang's nostrils flared as he sat up straighter. His eyes turned into liquid pools of fire.

"You smell of blood. Yunho, what were you doing?!"

There it was.

Yunho rose his hands placatingly as he neared. However, before he could reach the sorcerer, the crow already took off with a raw screech and fluttered out of the cave. Yunho felt himself get pushed down onto the sheets as Yeosang towered above him. Once more, he was terrifyingly beautiful.

"I got into another fight. The village got attacked just when I was negotiating. I couldn't leave them to their deaths. I'm sorry for getting hurt."

Yeosang's face resembled a storm cloud when he ripped open Yunho's shirt and bandages. His clammy skin that came into view was brutally ripped open by the six deep scratches. They were cured with the holy potions of their church, but Yunho knew that the black magic festering inside was not defeated yet.

Remorseful, he lowered his head.

"I know that you said no more hunts without you, but-"

Yunho swallowed his words when Yeosang climbed into his lap without warning. It was a familiar position for both of them, yet it seemed incredibly more intimate now that Yunho knew about Yeosang's feelings towards him.

Tensely, he put his hands on the man's waist. Once more, Yeosang slightly shuddered at the touch.

"Are you mad at me?" Yunho gave him the best puppy eyes when he saw Yeosang frown. His hand came up to settle over Yunho's injuries and let some magic seep inside to help the healing process. More important, though, was his second hand that came to cup Yunho's jaw.

With his heart skipping a beat, Yunho gazed up at Yeosang.

"Yes, I am. You robbed me of any trust I had in you. Now, you have to rebuild that."

"How?"

As an answer, Yeosang impatiently dipped down to kiss him.

Yunho was surprised at first but quickly eased into the kiss. The rough drag of Yeosang's lips on his had him pull the man closer by his waist, so he could angle his head better to reciprocate the gesture.

Yeosang's anger seeped right off him. Soon, his body fell into Yunho's as easily as nature and his lips got more gentle. Yunho liked how his fingers skimmed through the short hair at the back of his neck.

Yeosang's kisses were sweet compared to his usual standoffish and tough outer appearance. His lips were nearly shy and all too willing when Yunho gently pried them open to deepen the kiss.

Their short breaths were the only noise in the room for a while as they just shared their body warmth and the sickenly sticky smell of the magic surrounding them.

It was only when Yeosang pressed even closer, when his thighs seemed too willing to open, and his crotch too close to Yunho's, that he broke them apart. For a second, he stared at Yeosang with lidded eyes; then he smiled brightly.

His heart was racing in his chest with all the new feelings and hopes it got, and Yunho would not lie. He liked it.

"Slow down. I have the document; you can come back with me as soon as I'm feeling a bit better, but-"

"Yunho, shh." Yeosang put his finger on Yunho's lips to shush him as he slid off his lap and in between Yunho's legs smoothly. His hands gently pressed Yunho down into the sheets, flattening him out until he was comfortable.

Yunho's heated member twitched curiously when Yeosang's deft fingers began unbuckling his belt.

"Relax. We have all the time in the world now."

With those words, he made sure that anything about citizenships, documents, and any sort of pain was far from what Yunho had to think about for a while. Yeosang was everything that was important, from now on, and until ever.


End file.
